Mama Houden Bad
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: As usual the Stokes children are up to mischief, find out what goes on. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Mama Houden Bad

Jackie laid Johnna down on the changing table and took her diaper off, while she was reaching for another diaper she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Mama, Houden bad." Jasmine said.

_That doesn't sound good_ Jackie thought to herself as she scooped up Johnna bare butt and all and followed Jasmine out of the room.

"Don't pee on me Johnna Marie." She told the baby with a smile.

The baby grinned at her as if to say _You should've put a diaper back on me lady._

Jasmine led Jackie to the hall bathroom and then stopped in the doorway.

"Houden bad." She repeated.

Jackie sighed at what she saw.

Houston sat on the floor. He looked like a little mummy because he had wrapped himself in an entire roll of toilet paper.

"Houston what did you do?" Jackie asked as she squatted down and started to unwrap her son.

Houston just smiled at her proudly as if he thought he had done a great job at making a Halloween costume or something.

With Jasmine's help Jackie got the mini mummy completely unwrapped.

Jasmine went to throw a huge chunk of the toilet paper in the toilet.

"No, no, sweetie, you can't put all that in there, it will clog the toilet, mommy will clean it up later."

Jackie led all the kids into Johnna's nursery, but the second she turned her back Houston tried to escape right back to the bathroom!

"Oh no you don't." Jackie said as she grabbed his arm.

She led him back to the nursery and this time she shut the door behind her. Houston started wailing.

"Oh quit it, you're fine." Jackie chuckled.

Jackie then carried Johnna back to the changing table and laid her down again. She grabbed a diaper a put it on the wiggly kiddo.

"I want to thank you for not peeing on me." Jackie cooed at her.

Johnna smiled at her, which exposed her little teeth, including the new one that had just started to come in.

"I'm home." Nick called from downstairs.

"Up here in the nursery Nicky." Jackie called back.

Nick walked up the stairs and passed the hall bathroom on the way. He looked at the bathroom floor confusedly and then opened the nursery door.

"Sweetie why is there tore up toilet paper all over the bathroom floor?" He asked when he walked into the room.

"Houden do." Jasmine replied.

Nick looked around the room, "where is Houston?" he asked when he saw no sign of the little boy.

Nick turned around and noticed Houston was halfway out the nursery door.

"Grab him hon." Jackie said.

Nick caught up to him and picked him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nick asked his son with a grin.

Houston just smiled back sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Nick said with a laugh.

Jackie took all three kids into the master bedroom, shut the door, and then turned on the stereo so she could dance around with the kids to entertain them while Nick picked up the toilet paper in the bathroom. He got a plastic bag and stuffed all the toilet paper into it and then took it outside and threw it in the trash. When he was done he went into the master bedroom.

"Thanks for picking that up." Jackie said gratefully.

"Sure, so I see you've had a crazy morning." He said with a laugh.

"Oh you know, the usual." She quipped back.

"How was your night?" She asked.

"Slow, it was a nice change of pace from the usual craziness." He responded.

"I bet." She told him.

"I'm hungry are you?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant, I'm always hungry."

He laughed "Oh right, why'd I even ask."

Jackie laughed too.

"Want me to make us all pancakes?" He asked her.

"If you do I'd love you forever." She said with a grin.

"What if I don't make them?" He asked with a laugh.

"Then I'll only love you for another week." She joked.

"I see, well then, I better get going on those pancakes."

"Thank you." She said.

As the family sat down to eat their breakfast Jackie wondered what other adventures the day would bring. One thing was for sure though, with the kids around there was never a dull moment.

The End!


End file.
